Hannibal: Entrée
e | series = Hannibal | season = 1 | number = 6 | image = File:Hannibal 1x06 001.jpg | airdate = May 2nd, 2013 | writer = Kai Yu Wu; Bryan Fuller | director = Michael Rymer | producer = Jennifer Schuur; Scott Nimerfro; Carol Dunn Trussell; Sidonie Dumas; Christophe Riandee; Katie O'Connell; Elisa Roth; David Slade; Chris Brancato; Jesse Alexander; Martha De Laurentiis; Bryan Fuller; Jim Danger Gray; Tim King; Michael Kessler; Loretta Ramos | starring = Hugh Dancy; Mads Mikkelsen; Caroline Dhavernas; Hettienne Park; Laurence Fishburne | previous = "Coquilles" | next = "Sorbet" }} "Entrée" is the sixth episode of season one of the psycho-thriller/crime-drama television series Hannibal. The episode was directed by Michael Rymer with a teleplay written by Kai Yu Wu and Bryan Fuller based on a story treatment by Wu. It first aired on NBC on Friday, May 2nd, 2013. In this episode, convicted killer Abel Gideon brutally murders a nurse at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, leading some to suspect that he may be the Chesapeake Ripper. Will Graham and Jack Crawford go to the hospital to investigate the crime and Alana Bloom interviews Abel Gideon. Jack brings in tabloid journalist Freddie Lounds as part of a plan to ferret out the true Ripper. Jack also suffers PTSD relating to the Ripper's last known victim - F.B.I. trainee Miriam Lass. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Hannibal was developed for television by Bryan Fuller. It is based on the novel Red Dragon by author Thomas Harris. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is included on disc two of the Hannibal: Season One Blu-ray collection. The collection was produced by Lions Gate Home Entertainment and released on September 24th, 2013. * Executive producer Elisa Todd Ellis is credited as Elisa Roth in this episode. * Co-producer Jim D. Gray is credited as Jim Danger Gray in this episode. * Actor Eddie Izzard is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Darrin Brown also worked as an assistant director on the 2001 film Hannibal. * This is the second episode of Hannibal directed by Michael Rymer. He directs nine episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Amuse-Bouche". * This is the first episode of Hannibal co-written by Kai Yu Wu. He writes two episodes of the series in total. * This is the fourth episode of Hannibal co-written by Bryan Fuller. He works on thirty-four episodes of the series in this capacity. * Flashback scenes in this episode take place two years prior to the main events, making all scenes involving Miriam Lass taking place in 2011. * This is the first appearance of Doctor Frederick Chilton on Hannibal. In The Silence of the Lambs, he was played by actor Anthony Heald. * This is the first appearance of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. This is the same facility seen at the end of Red Dragon and through most of The Silence of the Lambs. Allusions * "Entr e" is a French word for a type of culinary cuisine. It is the dish served before the main course, or between two principal courses of a meal. * Hannibal Lecter's line, "It's nice to have a friend for dinner.", is a call back to the end of The Silence of the Lambs, where he arranges to meet with Frederick Chilton. The implication is that Lecter intends on killing him and literally have him for dinner. Quotes * Will Graham: What effect were you hoping to have by killing the night nurse? * Abel Gideon: The effect I was hoping to have was her death. Mission accomplished. .... * Hannibal Lecter: It's nice to have a friend for dinner. See also External Links * * e"}} * e"}} * e"}} * e"}} * "Entr e" at the Hannibal Wiki Category:2013/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified